Jeαισusy
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Andrea era demasiado inocente. Por supuesto que era su deber como buen Hero rescatarla de las garras del Francés pervertido. ¡No estaba celoso! Sólo reclamaba lo que era suyo. USAxMex!


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de el maravilloso Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que sus personajes a excepción de México [Andrea Hernández], una OC de mi creación.**

* * *

><p>Observó con infinito desagrado la sonrisa que la mexicana tenía, tan radiante y alegre. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un leve carmesí por tanto reír, y de vez en cuando se pasaba una mano por el flequillo para acomodarlo por detrás de su oreja. Era la primera vez que la veía moverse con tanta delicadeza, y no era la primera vez pero que la veía con una trenza <em>francesa<em> sujetando su cabello, pero igualmente le enojaba. Le sentaba muy bien estar así. Y eso sólo hacía que su enfado e ira crecieran aún más. ¿Qué había de malo en ver a Andrea así? Nada, absolutamente nada, pensaría cualquier persona. E incluso Alfred pensaría lo mismo, de no ser por que en ese momento México no se encontraba hablándole a **Él** ni riéndose de los chistes que **Él **hacía. No, nada de eso no era provocado por su heroica persona, sino que por el _imbécil _de Francia.

El estadounidense se encontraba parado a unos cuantos metros de ahí, observando con un puchero y un visible enfado a la chica. Observaba cómo Francis cada vez se acercaba más a ella, igualmente con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro, hasta tal punto que Andrea había tenido que dejar de acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja, pues el "caballeroso" francés se estaba ocupando de hacerlo por sí mismo. Alfred apretó con fuerza sus puños y emitió un rezongo de inconformidad disimulado en uno de aburrimiento que no fue escuchado por Andrea. Ésta estaba demasiado ocupada ruborizándose con uno de los halagos que Francis le hacía.

_Damn it_, México lo estaba acompañando a **Él **a tomar un helado, no al idiota de Francis. Él sólo había llegado de la nada misma para saludar efusivamente a la joven, pasando olímpicamente de un molesto Alfred que intentaba hacer todo lo posible por que su amiga de la infancia continuase caminando. Le enfadaba la manera en la que la hostil personalidad de _su _vecina cambiaba tan radicalmente al encontrarse con Francis.

—Sí, claro, "Una simple admiración, sólo eso" —Murmuró con ironía para sí mismo, inflando las mejillas. Pero justo en ese momento ocurrió algo que sobrepasó el límite para Alfred. El idiota francés estaba a nada de posar su mano en territorios de México que absolutamente NADIE podía tocar. Y la inocente Andrea, riéndose de un último comentario por parte de él. Eso fue más que suficiente, Alfred avanzó de dos zancadas hasta dónde se encontraba la mexicana y, literalmente, se colgó de ella y obligó a Francis a apartar su mano de la espalda baja de la chica antes de que lograse tocarla.

— ¡Alfred, vete a chingar a tu puta madre! ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy hablando con Francis? —Cómo era de esperarse, la morena enseguida regresó a su característica hostilidad y cariñoso vocabulario de siempre, mientras que intentaba sacudirse de encima a Alfred, soltando insultos. — ¡Ya pendejo, quítate de encima antes de que te de una enorme patada en el…!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar, por que en cuestión de segundos, a una velocidad heroica, se encontraba siendo cargada por Alfred al puro estilo de Hollywood. Éste soltó una de sus estridentes e infantiles risas y señaló al Francés con dedo acusador, guiñando un ojo. Andrea se llevó una mano a la frente con frustración.

— ¡No te preocupes, _Andy, _él Héroe nunca permitirá que éste francés pervertido ponga un solo dedo sobre ti! —Exclamó, señalando a un frustrado Francis. Éste sólo arqueó una ceja y suspiró, acomodándose el cabello con una mano con dramatismo.

— ¡Y sigues con las idioteces! ¡Alfred, sólo estábamos hablando! —La mexicana intentaba zafarse desesperadamente del agarre del mayor, pero le resultaba imposible. Odiaba el hecho de que Alfred tuviese que ser más fuerte que ella, a pesar de que ella en realidad tenía al igual que él una fuerza sobrehumana. Soltó un gruñidito de desesperación y comenzó a darle golpes con los puños en el pecho al rubio, sabiendo que se vería rídicula. Se enfadó aún mas al notar que sus fuertes golpes le hacían tanto daño al gringo cómo lo haría una piedrecita. Éste sólo rió de nuevo, y Francis negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—_Mon Petit Andreu_, me gustaría pasar un rato más agradable contigo, tal vez ir a tomar un _crème glacée_ y tener una linda plática en el parque—Dijo el Francés, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del norteamericano. Soltó una pequeña risa y se pasó una mano por el cabello, observando divertido a México. —Pero me temo que _Oncle _Francis no podrá acompañarte esta tarde. Tendrá que ser otro día. —Tanto Andrea cómo Alfred se sorprendieron, y uno reaccionó más feliz que la otra, pero ambos dieron un suspiro de resignación y alivio respectivamente. —Me parece que _**États-Unis **_piensa que hago un mal tercio, así que…—La mente de corto entendimiento de Andrea no captó muy bien el mensaje, y la chica sólo esbozó una agradecida sonrisa al escuchar que Francis llamaba a Alfred "Estados Unidos" en lugar de "América". Por otro lado, _parecía_ que la mente de Alfred tampoco había captado muy bien pues éste simplemente había compuesto un puchero de inconformidad al no ser llamado como acostumbraba. Francis dio un beso al aire al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo y comenzaba a caminar de regreso, sonriendo coquetamente a la mexicana— _Au revoir, mon cheri Mexique. _Encontrémonos otro día tan lindo cómo éste.

Andrea asintió con la cabeza y simplemente mantuvo su vista en el francés hasta que éste estuvo bastante lejos, y luego se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido de exasperación a la vez que desviaba la mirada con evidente enfado.

—Eres un cabrón, Alfred—Se limitó a decir, sin querer voltearle a ver al rostro. Estados Unidos esbozó una sonrisa, esa era _su _México. La México que había conocido desde que ambos eran tan sólo unas pequeñas e inocentes colonias, la México que tanto quería. Y no quería compartirla con nadie más— Ya te dije que sólo me gusta pasar tiempo con el Tío Francis, idiota, deja ya de estar tan celoso. Y bájame de una puta vez, que sabes que odio que me cargues.

Alfred ensanchó su sonrisa, y, cómo estaba acostumbrado, ignoró olímpicamente a su vecina.

— ¡Ésta es la parte en la que el Héroe lleva a la…_civil _rescatada a tomar un helado! ¡Hahahaha~! —A la mexicana se le resaltó una enorme venita en la sien, y comenzó a hacer ademán de ahorcar al estadounidense, que sólo continúo riendo cómo un niño pequeño. Andrea nunca le haría daño, por más que pareciese que lo estaba a punto de matar. _Otra cosa _que le encantaba de ella. Era una excelente compañera de juegos.

— ¡¿Estás insinuando que yo no puedo ser una _damisela _rescatada? ¡Eres un maldito cabrón, Estados Unidos!

— ¡Hahahahaha~! No sé de qué me hablas, _Andy~_

— ¡Y ya te dije que me sueltes, estúpido!

— _I don't want to do it~!_

— ¡¿Y por qué carajos no quieres hacerlo, Alfredo?

Alfred, que había reanudado su caminata hasta la heladería, paró por un momento de nuevo, aún sonriendo radiantemente. Andrea arqueó una ceja, desconcertada, justo cuando Alfred se inclinó para robarle un maldito beso en los labios. Una de las muchas cosas que México odiaba de Alfred: El muy cabrón sabía besar _demasiado _bien. Tan bien, que la pobre Andrea no tenía oportunidad de apartarlo hasta que ambos se quedaban sin aire. Y lo peor era que ella también le correspondía.

Mientras recuperaban el aire, durante un pequeño instante, pudo sentir cómo Alfred se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído.

— _Because you're only mine, Mexicou._

Y en cuanto se separaron, Andrea pudo notar cómo al instante los fuertes brazos que la aferraban con fuerza, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la dejaban caer de manera descarada al suelo. La mexicana no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque se encontrara tirada en el suelo. Estados Unidos podía ser un idiota, pero no era ningún pendejo. Sabía la _madriza _que se acababa de ganar por osar robarle un beso a su vecina.

Alfred no perdió un solo segundo, y comenzó a correr mientras reía estridentemente. Andrea se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a perseguirlo, pero sin poder evitar reír igualmente. Estar con el idiota de Estados Unidos era un muy buen ejercicio, y el helado que más tarde disfrutarían los ayudaría a recuperarse.

La gente volteaba a ver a la extraña pareja que parecía complacerse mutuamente a base de golpes, pero ninguno dejaba de correr. Alfred estaba feliz, por que había dejado en claro que Andrea era _su _México y, aunque a ésta la valiera madres, él se aseguraría de no permitir que nadie más se acercara a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea se comporta diferente con Francis comparado con las demás naciones por que hubo cierta época [En la del Porfiriato] en la que México, por "admiración", recibió bastante influencia francesa en la arquitectura. Por tanto me pareció adecuado hacer que México se comportara mucho menos hostil con Francia, y cómo es igual tan inocente, no sospecha que en realidad es un pervertido [LOL]. Andrea le guarda mucho cariño a Francis y lo considera cómo un Tío, él es quién le comenzó a hacer las trenzas francesas cuando pequeña y de ahí por qué le gusta tanto hacérselas. Él es uno de las pocas personas que logran hacer que Andrea se comporte con un poco de delicadeza. Y, cómo Andrea admira tanto su "sentido del gusto", es la única persona a quién permite darle consejos sobre cómo vestir o cómo peinarse. [No se lo permite a Alfred, pero aún así termina siendo influenciada por el xD] Claro que a Alfred no le agrada ni un poquito que su mejor amiga de la infancia sea tan cariñosa con el francés pervertido. Alfredo es demasiado posesivo con lo que es "suyo".<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño drabble, y espero pasarme pronto con el horóscopo~.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
